


Toshi's Trophy Wife

by ohbyunhunn



Series: Toshi's Trophy Wife [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Sex Jokes, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbyunhunn/pseuds/ohbyunhunn
Summary: - A/U where Ushijima is the young and sole heir to his family’s business- His reputation and capability are well-known, making him one of the most respected businessmen around- He met you through a collaborative project, the two of you falling in love with each other along the way without much difficulties- You knew very well a marriage with him won’t be easy down the road- he’s not going to be around all the time but oh hell, that’s better than not having him around at all
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/You
Series: Toshi's Trophy Wife [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Rainy Day

You woke up that cold morning to the sound of the sky rumbling in the faraway. Still not fully conscious, you reached out to your side, seeking for Ushijima’s embrace to keep you warm.

But you couldn’t find him.

Your hand started to swipe his bedside up and down almost frantically, wondering why was it this hard to find someone as huge as him? Forcing your eyes to open, you peeked at the empty space where Ushijima was supposed to be sleeping in and realised;

_Right, he’s not home._

A frustrated groan escaped your mouth. Grabbing his pillow into your arms, you pulled the blanket up to your chin and tried to settle with those two to fight the chills of the weather. You took a sniff of Ushijima’s pillow in. Only to be disappointed yet again after remembering that you just changed the covers yesterday.

———————-

The alarm went off loud in your ears, causing your eyes to dart open. You switched the sound off before bringing yourself up for a stretch, loosening every muscle and joint that had been stiff lately. Ugh, if only Ushijima was here to help massage your back…

You stared into air for a moment, cursing yourself quietly for being reminded of him. This sucks.

Sighing, you pull yourself together to get out of bed, not quite ready yet to face the day. How the hell was your life before Ushijima?

_Heels clacking against the tiles, you fast walked from the receptionist after registering yourself to catch the elevator going up, not wanting to miss it because it would take forever to wait for the next one. Honestly, this office building looked impressive on the outside due to its elegant architecture, but what was the point anyway if its elevator system was shit. You took a swift look at your watch, 15 minutes left until the meeting._

_Realising that you were chasing the elevator, someone inside held it open for you. Thank God. You stepped into the metal box, where the air was slightly warmer than the lobby just now. Damn, not only it was shit at time management, but temperature regulations as well?_

_“_ _Thanks,” you express, at the same time taking notice of the person who waited for you, “Ushijima-san.”_

_“_ _Hello,” he greeted in reply, “how are you?”_

_“Good,” you did a double take at him, quite flustered to be together with this huge, muscular guy in such a confined space that was dominated by his presence just by the strong perfume he had on. His hair looked as if he just got a fresh cut yesterday while his suited figure was towering over you, making you feel extra small beside him._

_This was not the first time you were alone with Ushijima but damn, it sure was hot in this elevator._

_“So… got any after work plans?”_

_Huh?_

_Your heart skipped a beat at his question. He could be asking that only to make a small talk before you two reached your floor, but it felt… intentional._

_“Since it’s a Friday,” he added._

_Definitely intentional._

_“Not really. Traffic would be hell to face on a Friday night.”_

_Hm, should you reciprocate? The thought of it was making your heart flutter, quite nerve wrecking to try but seemed exciting enough._

_“How about you?”_

_There was a slight hesitation, his eyes broke contact for a second, “yes, I’m going to get some drinks with my high school friends.”_

_You raised an eyebrow at the delayed answer but before you started overthinking it, you brushed it off, “cool. Have fun.”_

_“I will.”_


	2. Quiet Morning

Breakfast was just cereal and milk for you that morning, anything a bit fancier would usually be Ushijima’s expertise. Being an athlete back in school had made him a balanced diet freak. Ushijima learned how to cook just so he could prepare meals that are suited to his body’s requirements and he would definitely cook for the two of you whenever he had the time at home. He had actually gotten good at it.

You, on the other hand, would rather starve than having to cook. It was just too much of a hassle. The planning, the defrosting, the prepping… not to forget the washing that needed to be done afterwards and how it would always leave you all sweaty.

_“You ate cereal for lunch?!”_

_That was the most horrified Ushijima had ever been throughout the years you had known him. Shrugging in response, you wondered why was he so bothered by it._

_“Well, we were gonna go out to eat soon after anyway,” you retort._

_He furrowed his eyebrows, “well yeah, but we are going to have early dinner. It has been hours since you ate.”_

_“It’s okay, I’m only starting to get hungry now.”_

“ _Did we run out of ingredients?”_

_“Ingredients for…?”_

_“For cooking.”_

_“Oh no, we still have plenty.”_

_“Then why didn’t you?”_

_“I thought you knew I hate cooking?”_

_“I thought you’d still do it. You know. To survive.”_

_“I’d rather die then.”_

That exchange happened during your early days living with Ushijima. Ever since then, he would always make sure there were pre-cooked meals left in the fridge for you whenever he had to be away for business trips, either prepared by him or bought from stores. And you were always thankful that you got to marry someone who greatly cared for you.

Grabbing a bowl from the rack, you reached for the cereal container nearby as well before setting them down on the island counter. You poured some cereal into the bowl and opened the fridge to retrieve the milk carton. The last of Ushijima’s pre-cooked meal that he kept in a container came to view. Your heart skipped a beat. Just one more meal before he came home.


	3. Sweet Brunch

With your yoga mat slung across your back and a gym bag hanging on your right shoulder, you walk past shops after shops to see if there was anything that might catch your interest, not wanting to go home yet. Plus, you would like to dry yourself off before having to drive back in your car; the yoga session just now was intense. The mall was quiet, not surprising since it was only 11 in the morning and on a weekday too. Registering for yoga classes at the mall’s gym had its perks.

As you arrived at the food court, walking by it, your nose picked up multiple scents of food in the air. A sudden crave tickled your buds, the longing for a good taste of chocolate danced on them. Hm, some frozen yoghurt with hazelnut chocolate topping sounded amazing.

You went through your memory to remember where the frozen yoghurt place was located at. Pretty sure it was on the first floor but how to get there? While you tried to map your way down mentally, your favourite cupcake shop appeared in your sight. Lines of fresh little cakes in pretty cups decorated its glass mirror, an attempt to attract customers. Of course you were tempted. Your legs stopped moving, making time for your eyes to savour each flavour on display.

“Baklava on sale! Happy hour time! 15 pieces for 15 bucks!”

A voice yelled out from another sweets booth 100 metres away from you. You turned to see a man swinging around a sign that said ‘Happy Hour’ while he promoted the price aloud. You could see the boxes of baklava varieties arranged on a table beside him.

Damn. 15 baklava for 15 bucks?? What a bargain! Shit. Your head snapped back at the cupcakes inside the display in front of you. Their famous Belgium chocolate flavour that was always sold out was available! But baklava! The frozen yoghurt that you were lusting for just now had slipped out of your mind completely.

Tch, which one would you regret _not_ buying?

_“I’m home,” Ushijima announced from the door._

_Upon hearing his voice, you paused the show playing on TV and jumped out of the living room couch to go greet him, “Toshiiiiiiiii!”_

_As soon as Ushijima’s figure came into view, your steps fasten, impatient to have him in your embrace again. He carved a warm smile to see you rushing towards him, opening his arms to receive you. The moment your head met his chest, you took a deep breath in, a sense of comfort and relief washed over as his familiar scent engulfed you._

_“Hey,” Ushijima planted a kiss on_ _the top of your head, squeezing you a bit before pulling his upper body away._

_“Have you eaten?” you asked, hands still around his waist while his arms rested on your shoulders, a hand playing with a strand of your hair._

_“I did. How was your dinner outing?”_

_“It was nice! I had burger.”_

_“Ultimate Bacon Burger?”_

_“Yeah!”_

_“Sounds good. When did you come back?”_

_“Oh, I think an hour ago.”_

_“So… you have space for desserts?"_

_“YOU BOUGHT DESSERTS?”_

_“I did. I got you some ice cream, cupcakes and chocolates. It’s about time your cravings come around, right?”_

_“Oh my God, how could you tell?”_

_“I saw you updating your Health app a few days ago.”_

_“Toshi, you’re Godsent!”_

You sighed at the thought. Having someone to take care of your cravings sure was nice. And how you wish he was here to buy you all the sweets you wanted, spoiling you rotten. Oh, well. 


	4. Lonely Afternoon

You finished lunch quickly, hoping to continue working on your manuscript as soon as possible. The deadline was nearing and you were only halfway through. It had been hard writing without your moral support provider around. Well, Ushijima never really cheered on you loudly but his presence itself was always enough to keep you going.

The city view from your home office was spectacular as usual when you took your seat in front of your computer that was already turned on. Well, a better view would be Ushijima reading on the couch while you worked on your writing. An efficient mood booster. Guess you gotta settle with the second best view for today.

Taking a peek at the wall clock, you calculated the hours left before Ushijima would return. He was supposed to board his plane at 2 in the afternoon. Six more hours… ugh. Come back already!

_“Stop picking at your lips.”_

_“Oh, right.”_

_Tap tap tap. Silence. Tap tap tap. Silence._

_“You’re doing it again. Go put on some lip balm.”_

_“Damn it, sorry.”_

_Tap tap. Silence. Tap tap tap tap tap. Silen—_

_“Ow, ow, Fuck! It’s bleeding!”_

_He sighs, “come here.”_

_Ushijima led you to the bedroom, heading straight towards your vanity table. He reached out for the lip balm container and popped it open while you took a piece of tissue to wipe the blood staining your lips._

_“You’re not doing this on purpose, right?” Ushijima used his pinky finger to apply the balm onto your dry lips._

_“Toshi, why would I hurt myself?” your eyebrows are furrowed at him._

_“So that I would tend to your lips like this.”_

_“Damn, where did you buy your confidence? I would like some.”_

_“I didn’t buy it.”_

_“Then where did you get it from?”_

_Chupp!_

_“Right here on your lips.”_

_“Move, dumbass. I have work to do.”_

_“You’re so red.”_

_“Shut up, Toshi.”_


	5. Finally Teatime

With fingers typing at a fast speed to catch up with your train of thoughts, the focus you had was only on the computer screen. You were relentless at finishing this chapter up; a personal goal you set to get done before Ushijima came home. Without realising, a few hours had passed since you started.

However, that focus was then disrupted by a familiar furry stroke brushing against your calf. You peeked down at the floor to pick San up into your lap.

“Hello, baby. Just woke up?”

The ginger boy did not answer, only responding to your scratches on his head with a purr. You smiled watching him enjoying the attention.

A low grumble was heard coming from you. San snapped out of the trance caused by your fingers and stared up at you with a questioning look. You let out an amused scoff.

“I guess it’s tea time, isn’t it? Would you join me, you handsome boy?” you cooed at San, ruffling his head against yours, finally getting a meowing noise from him.

“Of course I’ll feed you your favourite snack!”

_“What are you drinking?” Ushijima came into the living room with San in his hands, snuggling against his chest. You felt a tug at your heart. They looked so cute together._

_“Tea. You two slept well on the couch,” you pat the empty space beside you, inviting him to sit._

_“Sorry that I fell asleep when I was supposed to keep you company,” he apologised while settling down beside you._

_You smiled at him, “it’s okay, just having you in the office with me was nice.”_

_“What are you watching?” Ushjima leaned down to lay his head in your lap, legs lifted onto the couch and San still in his arms. Your hand caressed his hair. The sight before you was making butterflies flutter in your stomach._

_“It’s a new anime. Are you still sleepy?” you took a sip of your tea from the mug that was in your free hand. Its temperature making you feel a good kind of warm inside._

_“A bit. Is your tea still hot? Can I have some?”_

_“It’s not, just warm. Here,” you passed the mug to Ushijima. He removed his hands from San’s body, placing the cat on the couch before propping an elbow up so that he could drink. However, as soon as the tea hit his tongue, Ushijima let out a hiss and started to cough. San, who was surprised by him, jumped off the couch and left._

_“Toshi, are you okay?” you took the mug from his hand and set it on the coffee table in front of you. Your hand stroked Ushijima’s back to soothe him._

_“It’s hot!” he managed._

_“Really?? Why didn’t you blow on it!” you reached out for the glass of water on the table and offered it to him. Ushijima drank from the glass to cool the burning sensation down._

_“You said it wasn’t hot!” he returned the remaining water to the table. Ushijima’s head was lifted now to look at you. You can see how red his face was, his eyes were watery._

_“It’s really not!” you snorted, trying to hold back laughter._

_“Your tongue must be broken.”_

_“Hey!”_

_“Then why isn’t it burnt down?”_

_“Maybe your tongue is just weak.”_

_“That’s nonsense. Pretty sure it made you scream countless of times already.”_

_You hit his shoulder. Your face began to heat up. A smirk appeared on Ushijima’s face, probably amused by your reaction. How the hell did this guy turn a hot tea situation into this??_

_“Shut up, Toshi. Go back to sleep.”_

_“But I’m not sleepy anymore. And that’s on you,” he closed in, discarding whatever space that was there between you two._

_“Why me?!”_

_“Well, if it’s not for your hot tea…” his nose ran along your jaw, causing you to squirm a bit, “I might actually be on my way to take another nap now, don’t you think?”_

_“That’s— EEKKK!!”_

_You squealed, taken by surprise when Ushijima planted a peck on your lips as he pushed you to lay down on your back so that he could climb over you. His face then hovered above yours. The smirk just now was still plastered on his face. You narrowed your eyes at him. Not wanting to lose, you pulled him down by his neck. You caught his lips with yours, immediately moving them in sync with him, leaving you two savouring the kiss together in a series of steamy make out sessions._


	6. Good Night

Scented candles? Lit up. Lights? Dimmed down. Stereos? Turned up. You? Dressed down, of course, in your new lacy, silk dress. Its red colour burned against your body down to your knees, making you look hella spicy with the amount of skin showing. You poured yourself a glass of wine, intending to wind down after a tiring day of writing. San tailed you, skipping along his way to match your strides walking towards the glass sliding door that was your exit to the balcony. Outside, you took a seat on the sofa and placed your glass on the side table. San hopped up into your lap, requesting for scratches and you complied, all the while enjoying the night skyline view laid out in front of you. The chilly breeze blew softly against your skin, relaxing you as the music blaring from inside made you sing along to the lyrics.

It did not take long before San pulled away from you, informing that he had had enough of attention for now. He shifted to curl up in the empty space beside you, his tiny warmth pressing against your thigh. You smiled watching him drift off for a nap by your side. Your heart buzzing with contentment to have him accompanying you.

However, the smile that was on your face quickly disappeared when you felt something snaking around your under arms out of nowhere from behind. The unexpected back hug squeezed a screech out of you, making your body jolt in surprise. The sudden commotion woke San up, causing him to stand on all his four legs and ready to pounce on whatever harm that was coming your way.

But as soon as he realised what was it that made you scream, he let out a meow, as if saying “God, you scared us!”

A soft chuckle greeted your ears, amusement obviously present as he succeeded at surprising you.

“WAKATOSHI!!” you yelled, slapping his part of the body that you could reach.

“How’s the taste of your own medicine?” Ushijima snickered. He tightened the grip on your figure, chin resting on your shoulder.

“Don’t get too cocky, this is like what, the first time you managed to surprise me out of the hundredth that you tried?” scoffing, you loosened yourself out of his hug to see his face. As soon as your eyes met his, there was a tug, pulling the plug out of your heart and you could feel a rush of emotions bursting through.

Ushijima could see your tears forming. His lips moved to offer an apology but before he was able to do so, you scrambled to stand on the sofa and jumped on him, wrapping your hands around his neck while your legs caged his waist. He was taken aback of course, but his sturdiness managed to ground him, allowing his body to catch your weight with ease.

“Toshiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!” you cooed, crushing him in your embrace (though it barely did seeing how huge he is).

Ushijima smiled into your shoulder, kissing the exposed skin while his hand was held against the back of your head and stroking your hair. His free arm was under your ass now, holding your weight up. You pulled your upper body away from him and caught his eyes again. The both of you had the same smile on your faces and even the chilly breeze that was still blowing was not able to cool the warmth between you two down. You brought your hands to cup his jaw.

“Damn, I missed you.”

“I missed you too, love,” Ushijima reciprocated, “have you eaten?”

“Of course no! All your precooked meals are finished.”

“Should I make something?”

“NO! You just came back!”

“So? What are we going to eat?”

You leaned in to whisper in his ear, “me.”

Ushijima froze underneath you at that, welcoming a burst of laughter out of you. He gave you a deadpanned look before gazing at your cleavage and back at your face. Well… he would not exactly say no…

“Kidding!” you squealed, trying to catch your breath. You rubbed his shoulders, remnants of your amusement lingered on your lips, “I actually…”

“Yeah?”

Out of the sudden, your face heated up and you could feel your ears going red. Flustered, you buried your face in the crook of his neck and mumbled against it, causing Ushijima to frown.

He caressed your back while trying to decipher what were you trying to say, “I can’t hear you.”

“I- I c-cooked…” you were choking those words out at this point. God, when you said you were bad at expressing your feelings… this was an example.

“You did?” the surprise in Ushijima’s voice was evident.

“Yeah, for y-you.”

“Baby, that’s so sweet of you. Thank you,” but he knew better than to point your embarrassment out.

“But I don’t know if it’s good or not.”

“That’s okay,” Ushijima kissed the side of your head, you could tell that he was smiling, “I’ll eat whatever you have cooked for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this series contains short chaptered pieces I wrote (mostly on a whim) for Toshi, very self-indulgent I'd say. They're not really well-thought thus why they're short but I had fun writing them! I haven't been writing as much I wanted to because of work and when I got into Haikyuu!! last July, I felt the urge to write again and I am truly grateful that the series has sparked inspirations in me 🥺
> 
> I've posted this series on my Tumblr (ohbyunhunn) and I feel like it'd also be nice to put it up on here!


End file.
